Distrot, Disoreiented, Distrust
by SweetEyedChick
Summary: Inuyasha I'm Sorry!"He glanced to her as he stopped turning back to her," I can't forgive you none of us can." They all walked away as she collasped to her knees tears falling," I'm sorry..."


Inuyasha

Devil's Reincarnation

_I used to think alot about you, even though I do not think nor care a bit about others. You were like this plague meant to haunt me. I kept telling myself that my life now; away from that diemension is better. Creating myself a new title as a priestess and also taking a different form by taking the soul of a lingering death. Which brought the soul of a lingering death. Which brought me them the name as a reincarnation yet my life soon returned to the choas when I met and befriended the one called Inuyasha._

Flashback

I crawled out of the well curiously after being pulled in by a demon of sorts. The demon resembled a centipede by the form it was given yet the rest just seemed like a world of space similar to the one that transoirts me to my diemension and to this world. I began to look around the area I was brought to, it looked peaceful yet it was no paradise...that was obvious. I continued walking around yet then I saw a tree. The size was gigantic and structure was stiff but that wasn't what caught my eye, it was the wines and the fugure pinned to the tree my situation did not surprise me at all or cause me any sudden emotion yet that figure on the tree brought me a feeling or...I wasn't sure what all I knew was that the figure wasn't human and neither was I. Maybe that was what caught me. I just needed to see.

I walked to the figure staring at it then spoke," A arrow is what held this creature to this tree sastaining life?"

His eyes suddenly opened as I took a step back. He began to yell about a girl named Kikiyou. I stood there listening then spoke to him," I am not Kikiyou I am her soul reincarnation...so what ever else you need to speak to her about you'll need to do it another time."

He just looked at me then sniffed," Hm, how could you be her you are dressed horribly and smell totally off."

I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans shrugging," I've never sniffed her before so I wouldn't know and my dressing choice is not for you to judge espically in your state. Your smell seems like you've been here for at least 40-50 years and is there anything else you wish to burn off?"

He just stared down at me like he was evaluating me but I turned," My name is Kagome...you?"

He looked at me for a minute then turned his head," Inuyasha."

I smiled and reached up grabbing an appled from the tree nearby walking toward him and reaching up to his mouth," Here you aren't able to move and hunger may not be such a big deal but..."

He took a bite when an arrow came toward her. She jumped back as he looked at her.

Kagome turned to the ones that shot at her. She shut her eyes sighing," Those who attacking without knowledge shall hold the guilt of innocent death."

An old woman ran forth," Who are you?"

Yet then arrows were shot at her again the only difference was that a clear sheild appeared over her making the arrows fall to the ground. She bent down picking up an arrow then breaking it with her finger," Worthless..."

The woman then asked again with more forced," Who are you? Your resemblance to my sister is like a mirror."

" My name is Kagome and as you many see from my clothes I am not from here and I am a reincarnation of your sister."

They lowered their weapons as she looked at them. Suddenly a burst came from behind them. Kagome jumped out of the way," You!"

" Give me the jewel! Give me the shikon no tama!"

Everyone gasped as Kagome stood there," No such thing shall happen!"

The demon charged at Inuyasha," Then this demon shall parish! I do need more energy."

Kagome gasped running toward Inuyasha as his eyes went wide. She took the arrow out bringing him away," Are you alright?"

" That was a big mistake to release me."

" That would be your decision if it was."

He looked at her cracking his knuckles.

End Flashback

_My interaction with Inuyashathe first time was quite a handful but then we soon grew on each other. With many rides on the emotional rollar coaster. We still dont know what we mean to each other...it's complicated sometimes. I found out that Inuyasha had a brother, well half brother and that they had some sibling trials which I saw first hand when I released the tetsugia, Inuyasha's sword from his father's bone. Then we met and saved a kitsune; a fox to be exact. He is a child but well grow. We then met up with a lecherous monk who being cursed with a wind tunnel in his right hand that was where the demon Naraku came into the story._

Flashback

Inuyasha immediatly attacked the monk when he found out he took the jewel from under my nose. I watched carefully then looked at the ball kicking it up then at the monk landing the ball straight in the face. He fell back as Inuyasha looked back at me. I walked toward him, yet then the monk let out his wind tunnel from his hand. Inuyasha took out his tetsugia sticking it in the ground to keep himself in place as I held on to him," Inuyasha..."

" What?"

" Let me go when I say."

" What!?"

" Trust me!"

He did as told as I ran at the monk jumping on him pinning him to the ground," Your wind tunnel cannot take in humans."

He grinned yet then as Inuyasha walked over his wandering hands found her butt. I grabbed his hand putting it behind his back practically breaking it, yet Inuyasha pulled me up," Wow,wow you can do that later!"

I struggled until he whispered," come on Kagome, calm down."

I sighed putting down my hands in defeat, yet then showing the jewel. I grinned," You should be more cautious monk."

" My name is Miroku madam, and I've never met a girl like you."

Then Inuyasha nudged me from Miroku so I wouldn't kill him. We talked awhile until news was given to Inuyasha about his own past. I stood up and walked toward him," Inuyasha?"

" Is it alright if we turned a course on the jewel hunt?"

I nodded as Miroku grabbed my hands," Kagome? Well you bare my children?"

Inuyasha jumped infront of me,"WHAT?!"

Inuyasha looked at me as I laughed,"You can kill him."

Miroku laughed nervously," Are you two already together?"

End Flashback

_He became a friend and ally. Though I must say his methods scare us sometimes we wonder if he is really a monk. Through out the time Inuyasha and I still grew on each other we hardly argued yet he was quite protective of me even if I tell him not to worry to much. Stubborn...yet being here really healed some wounds, alot acutally, about my past. I sometimes wished to see you again but then again I'd know you would be angry if I didn't explain myself. I wonder what you are doing sometimes...but I know you are probually happy. I hope at least. On my journey I feel as though we are going after something that doesn't truly exsist. Even though I'll go after it. Continuing on this journey we soon found a demon slayer..._

Flashback

Inuyasha covered me as a huge boomerage came into place attacking us. The girl looked at us," Are you Inuyasha?"

We looked at her as Inuyasha answer in his normal cocky voice. The girl turned to me," And you Kagome?"

I looked at her," Who is asking?"

" The one to slay you!"

She threw her weapon again as Inuyasha and I split. I put my hand up," Miroku, Shippo stay out of this!"

They looked at her nodding. We then stepped back as Inuyasha looked at me," Kagome!"

" What?"

" Becareful! I don't want you hurt!"

" And I don't want you!"

They nodded as Sango yelled out," Worry about yourselves."

Suddenly gas came from the area. Inuyasha jumped up looking around," Kagome!"

He was then pulled down I covered my nose and mouth then sliced threw her mask. She fell down as I pulled her out of the gas. Inuyasha followed as I laid her down. She then took out her sword stabbing my arm as I pulled it out. Inuyasha ran over holding me," Kagome?"

I smiled as he took out a cloth wrapping the wound. I coughed gently as he sniffed me," The gas isn't a problem here..."

" Don't worry."

End Flashback

_So now we have friends and allies with us. We have Shippo the fox demon. Miroku the monk and Sango the demon extermantoir. Even though I am surrounded by friends I still miss you. I guess it's because no one knows my true past and because I know their's. Now I have chosen my destiny, yet I'm not sure if I'd want to stay..._

Read and Review!!!What do you think about it????It's just an intro and information like a Epilogue...I guess. Is it good?


End file.
